


books & coffee

by joyluvr



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: AU, F/M, Red Velvet, Seventeen - Freeform, crackship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23886562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyluvr/pseuds/joyluvr
Summary: in which soonyoung is just an employee and joy wants to read a manga and drink coffee
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi & Park Sooyoung | Joy
Kudos: 3





	books & coffee

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this au was originally posted back in 2016 but i decided to revamp it a little bit, this is quite a cheesy and cliche au but i hope you all enjoy it! more notes in the end <3

books & coffee

soonyoung sat on the stool behind the counter, it was friday and his shift would end in a couple of hours. he found the silence in his workplace unbearable, it wasn’t helping that he was bored out of his mind. he couldn't wait to get home and finish the web toon he was reading. unfortunately, the small comic library he worked at didn't have wifi. but at least he could read the books in the shelves for free, one of the perks of being an employee. he decided to pick up a book from a random series and was currently immersed in reading the manga that everything around him was completely shut off, as if everything around him ceased to be. the bells chimed as the door of the comic library opened, signaling a new customer had entered.

soonyoung's eyes drifted from his comic book to the new customer, per say the goddess in front of him. she had long, wavy black hair and wore a gray turtle neck sweater matching it with black pants and a pair of low cut converse. her face was pale and her eyes were sparkling as her lips were red and plump like cherries. whoever she was, she was a goddess to soonyoung. he gazed at her, his eyes practically drowning in the ethereal sight in front of him. and he thought he would've melted in his spot the moment she smiled at him.

joy walked over the counter and scanned the price list of the comic library. she was actually on the way to meet her friend when she suddenly noticed the place. her love for literature and arts brought her to make her way through the doors and in front of the counter. she already texted her friend making various plethora of excuses just to be able to spend at least fifteen dollars to stay here for three hours whilst sipping convenience store coffee. i guess you could say she cherished books and coffee a little too much. but there was nothing wrong with that right?

she smiled at the guy in front of the counter, noting his blonde hair and tiger like eyes that suited him so well that she had thought someone as gorgeous as him should be illegal. he was so attractive. when he smiled back at her as she felt her heart start to beat fast as if it would explode out of her chest. taking out money from her pockets, she handed it to the guy, her fingertips grazing over his palm just a little bit but she swore she had felt electricity shoot up in her entire body. she thought he must felt it too. and he did, soonyoung felt it too. 

“three hours please and one serving of your coffee” joy said, smiling lightly. she was filled with anticipation for some weird reason.

“books and coffee? what a deathly combination” he replied. and with that joy introduced herself and so did he.

soonyoung looked at the clock, only five more minutes before joy had to leave. he was astonished to find the girl already up from her seat, and returned the last volume in the series she was reading. after returning the book, she walked to him while grinning. 

“have you read the tokyo ghoul series yet?” she had asked, leaning herself over the counter speaking with outmost courage and confidence. something that soonyoung had lacked when talking to girls for the first time.

“not yet, i will though. not now but soon” he muttered, grinning sheepishly. she chuckled at him, finding him cute. 

“i have to go now-- oh! by the way, can you check the last volume of the tokyo ghoul series? i'm pretty sure the last page had been vandalized by someone.” and with that she left with a grin as she waves to him from outside.

soonyoung stood up and put up the closed sign on the door. he cleared all of the tables and made his way to the shelves. he spotted the last volume of tokyo ghoul and took it out. flipping the book to the last page, he found nothing written on it. instead he found a note. 

“i'll be sure to come by again very soon, but if i don't you wouldn't mind calling me and asking me to come over again right?” at the end of the note joy's number was there along with a smiley face.

“ah books and coffee, it is truly a deathly combination” he thought as he slipped the note inside his pocket keeping it safe from getting lost because he was sure that he would be calling very soon.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! comments n kudos are highly appreciated <3 also check out my other au stories on my account <3


End file.
